


2 Vampires, 2 Loves (one for each vampire) :)

by Xx_CornMan1969_xX



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types, Hotel Transylvania (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_CornMan1969_xX/pseuds/Xx_CornMan1969_xX
Summary: Strap in for some WACKY times with Dio and Kars/Kaaz/Cars. This is a crack fic series.





	2 Vampires, 2 Loves (one for each vampire) :)

Kars has done it! He has defeated Joseph Jostar and now nothing can stop him. What’s a better way to celebrate than to go to the Serengeti to eat some delicious spaghetti. Kars turns into a BIRD, not a plane because that is not an animal (also cuz its not environmentally friendly and Kars is woke as shit in this time). Once arriving, Kars is glad that he wears not a lot of clothes because it is warm in the Serengeti.

  
“Wow this shit is like Lion King!” exclaims Kars quietly as to not disturb the birds while slurping a long juicy noodle.

Kars gracefully explores Za Warudo! (Haha funny jojo joke guys!!! :) foreshadowing??) And on one sunny afternoon in 1947 off the coast of Whereeverthefuck, Kars was fishing and enjoying some recreational time. Suddenly, he felt something big and thicc on the end of the line.

  
“ZOO WEE MAMA!!!” shouted Kars as he began his epic battle between Supreme (tm) being and fish.

  
After hours of a hard fought battle, Kars had finally landed his catch. What happens next might surprise you :). What he caught wasn’t a fish, but a COFFIN!?!?!?!? Being knowledgeable about Vampire Etiquette, he knocked on the coffin since the sun wasn’t fully set. Kars heard a groggy noise from within. Had he woken up someone or something from a nap? Curious for an answer he knocked again. This time he was met with silence.

  
“I know what you are,” Kars stated, hoping the thing inside the coffin wouldn’t call his bluff.

  
“Say it,” was heard from inside the coffin.

  
“Vampire,” Kars said confidently. In the distance Kars heard the Price is Right theme song giving a confirmation that he was in fact correct.

“The sun is still out but if you put this mask on and come out you will be immune to the sun,” Kars opened the coffin slightly and slipped the Stone Mask with the Stone of Aja in.

  
The coffin was still for a moment before opening revealing the UK’s hottest man of 18whatever. He was buff, strong, blonde and had 3 whole moles on one ear. Kars blushed furiously as he stared at DIO’s muscles has he stretched after 8 years of being locked up.

Feeling eyes on him, DIO looked at the man who had more hair than clothes and spoke. “Thanks for cracking that shit open, I had just farted and it was starting to make my eyes water. I’m DIO Brando. Who are you?”

  
Kars stopped staring as he didn’t want to make his possible new ally uncomfortable and replied, “I’m Kars.”

  
DIO gave a nod and then turned his attention to the setting sun. The two sat in silence for a while until Kars left out a relaxed sigh.

  
“What was that for?” DIO asked turning his attention to Kars.

  
“It’s just peaceful here…the ocean sounds nice :),” Kars replied not taking his eyes off the horizon. “Say, do you have any plans now that you’re out?”

  
“Yeah, I need to make sure the Jostar bloodline is completely wiped out. I have a feeling that there’s still some Jostars out there…” DIO grumbled.

  
“Jostar... OH! I totally killed some annoying guy named Joeseph Jostar like 10 years ago??? He looked too young to have any kids unless he laid an egg somehow,” said Kars.

  
“omg... did we just become best friends?” DIO exclaimed excitedly.

  
Having found a common enemy, the two vampires laughed and joked for the rest of the night :).

**Author's Note:**

> thanks (more like fangs) for reading!!  
thanks to my friend for co-writing this. hope u enjoyed. more to come.


End file.
